Logan to LaGuardia
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane is in New York for training, Maura is sitting in her office talking to Jane on the phone. Where will it lead? Rizzles, of course!


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your honest reviews of "Having It All." I'm just not a fan of writing in the first person, especially in fanfic. It's tough and it seems, as many of you noted, that stories are stronger in third person. This story has been floating about in my head as two different stories. I've combined them and like the outcome. I hope you do as well! –DKC_

**From Logan to LaGuardia**

Jane walked out of the building where the NYPD housed a portion of their Counterterrorism Unit. She and Frost were through day two of their training and she was anxious to get back to Boston. However, she had at least two more days of training, more if Frost couldn't contain his inner geek and signed them up for more training in whatever high tech program he was inexplicably drawn to.

The detective's phone chimed, notifying her of a text. _How's it going?_ She smiled knowing Maura was thinking of her and wondering how the training was going. Jane began to type out a text, but decided against walking and texting and hit the speed dial connecting her to her best friend.

"Hey, Maur," she drawled.

"How is it going?" the tone of the M.E.'s voice was cheery.

"Frost is in heaven," Jane found a cab and climbed in.

"I'm sure he is," Maura chuckled.

"We were officially done for the day an hour ago. I just left and he is still there asking questions and playing with their toys."

"Are you going back to the hotel?" Maura asked, she was sitting in her office reminded of what her life was like before she met Jane and she didn't go home until the late night and early morning hours.

"Yes, I'm exhausted," Jane answered, her cab stuck in usual NYC traffic.

"I miss you," Maura blurted out before realizing what she was saying and what it meant.

"Aww…you had to put up with Detective Cooper all day and now you're all soft!" Jane joked, but was truly touched that Maura had missed her.

"I am not soft," Maura countered.

Jane teased her friend for a minute and then listened intently to Maura's replay of the day's events including each of the cases that had landed on the M.E.'s desk. It was a fairly uneventful day at BPD—a suicide, an accidental death and a shooting that an angered spouse had confessed to immediately. The detective couldn't help but smile at the doctor as she explained how much paperwork an accidental death requires. Just as the M.E. finished catching Jane up on the day, Jane's cab pulled up to her hotel. The detective got out, paid the cabby and walked into the expansive lobby.

"Hold on, I'm getting in the elevator," Jane lost signal in the elevator and waited until she was out to talk. "This place is like a maze."

"I looked it up online, it's quite impressive," Maura answered.

"You looked up _my_ hotel online? Why?" Jane asked as she wandered through the hallways of the hotel.

"I was curious. It's very nice," Maura answered.

"You really did get soft. Detective Cooper just isn't your style, is she?" Jane accused.

"Detective Cooper is fine," Maura argued, realizing that her voice was carrying past her office door.

There was a pause as Jane looked at the directory on the wall to figure out which way to her room. Maura took the opportunity to get up and close her office door so nobody could overhear her conversation.

"Uh huh," Jane wasn't buying it.

"Riley is very attractive," Maura stated.

"Ah hah! You think she's attractive?" Jane was very amused, albeit somewhat jealous.

"She has a lovely skin tone," Maura smirked.

"Is that so?" Jane wasn't surprised by Maura's assessment of a woman, she was curious what it was about this particular woman that Maura found so attractive.

"She's thin and angular," Maura continued.

"Angular. Don't try to hit on her with that term," Jane teased.

Jane had finally found the hall where she knew her room was located. Now she just had to make her way to the far end of it. Surely there was a better way of reaching her room. In two days, she hadn't found that route.

"I will not be hitting on her," Maura reacted. "Riley is, well… I'm not interested."

"Why not? She has great skin tone, angular features, whatever that means and…"

"She's a cop," Maura cut Jane off.

"And you think she's hot," Jane dodged the cop comment. "Come to think of it, I have great skin, I'm thin and I'm a cop."

Jane let her comment set in. There was a pause in the conversation as Jane maneuvered through a family making their way down the hall. She didn't want them overhearing what she was about to ask.

"Maura..." Jane droned. "You think _I'm_ hot!"

"I...I…I didn't say that," Maura tried to deny it, but knew that Jane was right.

Jane put her key card in her door and finally made it into her room where she sat at the foot of the bed. Her heart was racing, something she knew had nothing to do with her trek to find her room and everything to do with the conversation she and Maura were having.

"Are you developing hives?" Jane asked in her trademark raspy voice.

"I am not. I did not say you were hot," Maura went on the defense, but as she did so, she could feel her pulse quickening and a familiar feeling in her lower abdomen.

"But you think I am. You may not have said so, you think it."

"Jane!" Maura felt herself backed into a corner and she didn't know how to get out of it.

"You said you didn't want to sleep with me!" Jane blurted, realizing she was taking the conversation from that of attraction to sex.

"I didn't answer you, Jane," Maura's voice was quiet.

"Wow. I'm not sure we should have this conversation," Jane ran her hands through her messy hair, looking at herself in the mirror behind the bureau in her room.

"You're likely right," the doctor was deflated.

"I want to," Jane almost whispered.

"You want to end the conversation? That's okay I'll talk to you later, Jane," Maura was about to hang up.

"No! Maur!" Jane caught the doctor just before she hung up the phone. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, Jane?" Maura was nervous and terrified at the same time.

"Maybe I do want to sleep with you," Jane mumbled, her words barely comprehendible.

What Maura was feeling in her lower abdomen dropped lower and she felt a wet gush in her core. She heard Jane correctly; there was no doubt in her mind.

"Jane?" Maura hummed. "I miss you because Detective Cooper can never be you. She'll never be as gorgeous. She'll never bring a smile to my face by her mere presence. She'll never cause my spine to tingle when she places her hand on my arm to get my attention."

Jane fell backward, her legs dangling over the foot of the bed. She had no idea how this conversation had taken this turn, but she wished more than anything she wasn't in another city as it was happening. This is the kind of conversation she and Maura should have had a long time ago. Together. In the same room. Leave it to them to do it in the least convenient way possible.

"Jane?" Maura wasn't sure Jane was still there, the silence was causing her to wonder if she'd said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, Maur, I'm here. I'm just trying to process this," Jane answered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Maura said.

"No, don't apologize," Jane responded quickly to Maura's half-hearted apology. "I was thinking about how bad our timing is."

"Why? Are you seeing someone I don't know about?" Maura missed Jane's point as she often did.

"No, I mean I'm here in New York and you're at home in Boston," Jane explained.

"Oh," Maura wasn't sure what to say or what Jane was thinking in regard to their revelations to one another.

"God, this is…" Jane let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Does it bother you?" Maura asked.

"That I want to sleep with you? Jesus, yes. You're my best friend and I shouldn't want to sleep with you. But what can I say? You're beautiful, smart, caring. Why wouldn't I want to sleep with you?" Jane's frustration was evident in her voice, but so was her complete honesty.

"Why didn't you say something?" Maura had turned her back at her desk so that she was facing away from her office door as if anyone could hear through the door itself.

"Are you kidding? Look at you, Maur. You're, god, amazing."

"As are you, Jane," Maura's sincerity was something Jane always loved about her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought I was hot before?" Jane challenged, a grin on her face.

"I implied as much on more than one occasion," Maura was feeling warm all of the sudden.

"So all the flirting?" Jane wondered if their usual banter was more to Maura just as it had been to her.

"God, the flirting!" Maura groaned.

"It's frustrating as hell!" Jane chuckled.

"My sexual frustration levels have been increasingly high," Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"What have you been doing about that?" Jane responded before thinking about what she was saying or attempting to censor it.

"As I have told you, masturbation is perfectly healthy," Maura surprised herself with her bluntness.

"God," Jane growled into the phone, her free hand resting low on her belly.

"Was that too much?" Maura was not yet confident on this topic with her best friend.

"I asked."

"What have you been doing about it?" Maura's confidence was still shaky and it was evident in her voice.

"Maur…" Jane droned. "I've been doing the same things you have. For so damn long."

Maura's hand wandered to her upper thigh and she found herself fighting the temptation to place her hand where she was now throbbing. She'd forgotten entirely where she was and though her door was closed, she hadn't locked it.

"When we sleep in the same bed…" Maura began and was interrupted by a low groan from Jane. "…How can you stand it?"

"I do fine, for the most part, until I wake up with my limbs tangled in yours," Jane answered, her own hand slipping lower on her belly.

"That is a problematic position, though I find waking up to your face on my chest much more elating."

Jane felt her hips jerk involuntarily at the thought of waking with her lips so dangerously close to Maura's impressive cleavage. She had on more than one occasion woke to the sight and immediately found herself wet.

"Jane?" Maura noticed Jane's low moan and wondered what her friend was doing as this conversation was progressing to an unknown point.

"God, Maura. I'm trying desperately to not touch myself. I'm sorry," Jane's voice had taken on a deep rasp that Maura compared to that of when the detective first woke up in the morning. Only she knew this tone was that of complete arousal.

"Two more days?" Maura inquired about when Jane would be back home, ignoring Jane's apology entirely.

"Ugh," Jane realized it would be a very long two days. "Yes."

"That won't do. Jane, I've got to go," Maura suddenly announced.

Before Jane could question her friend, the line went dead. Jane stared at her phone completely confused. Her body was humming with arousal. She ran her hands through her unwieldy hair and continued to look at her phone. What the hell just happened?

…

Jane sat in her hotel room flipping through the television channels while staring at her phone wondering what had happened to Maura. She thought they'd made a breakthrough and then the doctor disappeared. Did she go too far by saying she was resisting the temptation to touch herself?

The detective was startled by a knock on her door. As she looked out the peephole, she was shocked to see Maura standing on the other side of the door.

"Maur?" Jane questioned, attempting to contain any trace of excitement in her voice.

"May I come in?" the doctor grinned.

Jane stood aside, holding the door open, as Maura walked into the tight entryway. Once Jane had closed the door and turned back to face her best friend, Maura had her hands on Jane's upper chest. She was pushing Jane back against the door and her lips pressed hard against Jane's.

"How'd you…" Jane attempted to speak as the passionate kiss allowed them to surface for air. "Get here…" Jane moaned at the sensation of Maura tugging on her bottom lip as she pressed her hips into Jane. "So fast?"

The kiss was a battle of tongues, lips and the pent up frustration of two women who had wanted this for a very long time. As Maura broke the kiss and looked into Jane's eyes, she could see the questioning expression on the detective's face. Leave it to Jane to need to know the specifics of Maura's arrival. Always the detective, Maura mused.

"The Isles Foundation plane was at Logan. I called and had them file a flight plan to LaGuardia."

Jane tangled her fingers in Maura's hair and pulled her into another searing kiss. Her surprise at seeing Maura had turned into enthusiastic approval. The feeling deep in her core that she'd felt when they were talking had returned. She tilted her hips into Maura who moaned at the sensation. Maura thought she would have to lead Jane through this. She certainly didn't expect Jane to take the lead so quickly.

"Oh, god," Jane moaned as her mouth slid down to just below Maura's ear, taking in Maura's scent.

As Jane's mouth kissed, sucked and licked Maura's neck, the doctor's hips were rocking in a steady rhythm against Jane's, her high heels allowing her to be at Jane's level. She was mesmerized by the variation of gentleness and eagerness Jane's mouth was assaulting her neck with.

"Jane…" Maura growled as Jane took her earlobe into her mouth. "To the bed."

Jane looked up at Maura and found herself incredibly turned on just by the look of complete want she saw looking back at her. She grinned and led Maura to the bed, helping the doctor take off her jacket, looking at the delicious chest she had secretly admired for as long as she'd known the woman. Maura noticed Jane appreciating her and took Jane's distraction as an opportunity to undo the detective's belt buckle.

"Turn around," Jane demanded. She slowly unzipped the smaller woman's sleeveless dress.

Maura stepped out of her heels and slowly dropped the dress off her shoulders and let it slide slowly to the ground. Jane gasped at the sight of Maura's black lace thong. She couldn't help herself, stepping toward Maura, lowering her mouth to Maura's neck and running a hand down Maura's back until it rested on one of her bare cheeks. The pleasure of simply touching Maura's toned ass was nearly too much for Jane. Maura's moan as Jane trailed kisses down her neck spurred Jane on. She unhooked Maura's bra and used her forefinger to slide each strap over the doctor's shoulders. Before Maura could turn around, Jane sucked the soft skin of Maura's shoulder and used both her hands to squeeze Maura's ass.

"I've always wanted to see your…" Jane drawled.

"Gluteus maximus?" the grin on Maura's face was reflected in the tone of her voice.

"I was just going to say ass," Jane chuckled.

Maura turned around to face the detective. She allowed Jane to take her in, to view her magnificent breasts without interruption. It aroused the doctor greatly that Jane was so obviously pleased by the sight of Maura's body. She had seen Jane's reaction to her clothed body on many occasions, but those reactions paled in comparison to the reaction the detective was having in this moment.

"Jane?" Maura whispered, not wanting to startle Jane in the trance her own body appeared to have put her friend in.

Jane looked up at Maura and did not need Maura to articulate her wants. Jane could sense what Maura needed and she didn't hesitate to reach out and grasp the doctor's breasts with her scarred hands. She had to catch her breath once she'd experienced the sensation of her hands on her best friend's gorgeous breasts. She looked into Maura's eyes and saw desire reflected back at her. They didn't need to speak. They were on the same page the second Maura knocked on the hotel room door.

"Want to help me get this off?" Jane's hands began unbuttoning her own shirt and were quickly relieved of the task by Maura's desperate hands.

Maura pushed Jane's shirt over her shoulders and quickly pulled Jane's tank top out of her pants and over her head, brushing Jane's breasts as she did so. Jane moaned at the contact of Maura's hands with her breasts. Maura's delicate, yet precise fingers reached around and unclasped Jane's bra. The detective shrugged the bra off and immediately focused her attention on undoing the button and zipper of her pants. Maura, who took over, stopped her hands and took a step closer to Jane. As Maura stepped forward, the two women felt their chests brush against one another. Jane's nipples immediately hardened, matching Maura's erect pair.

"Jesus," Jane moaned.

"When we were on the phone, were you successful in not touching yourself?" Maura's tone was sultry, bordering on coy.

"Ummm…" Jane hummed as Maura slid the detective's pants over her slim hips, letting them drop to the floor. "No, not particularly successful."

"I was in my office," Maura said, her fingers hooking under the elastic of Jane's panties, sliding them down to join Jane's pants. "I wanted to badly."

"Wanted to? Touch yourself, you mean?" the detective was finding it hard to form words as she was undressed completely by Maura.

"Or you…" Maura smirked and Jane responded by pressing her lips hard to Maura's.

The two women shared a hot kiss, breaking only when their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Jane felt her legs weaken. She fell backward toward the bed, sitting on the edge. She pulled Maura toward her, Maura straddling the detectives legs. Jane noticed the dampness of Maura's thong and found her hand cupping Maura involuntarily.

"Oh, god," Maura braced herself on Jane's shoulders.

Jane wasn't moving her hand, simply holding it against Maura's core. It was mesmerizing for Jane and frustrating as hell of Maura.

"Dammit, Jane, touch me!" Maura growled, her fingernails digging into Jane's shoulders.

The trademark Rizzoli smirk was on full display as Jane stood up wrapping her arms around Maura and then pushing the petite woman back on the bed. She crawled on top of Maura, using one hand to tug Maura's thong down her legs. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's hips, lifting her ass off the bed to rock her hips into Jane.

"Fuck!" the feeling of their clits touching was intense and Jane couldn't help her reaction.

Maura continued rocking her hips against Jane while the detective marveled at the doctor's strength. She finally lowered herself to Maura so the doctor didn't have to pull herself up to make contact. Jane's mouth attacked the doctor's chest, slowly venturing south to Maura's beautiful and painfully erect nipples. As Jane pressed open-mouthed kisses to each, the doctor moaned in appreciation, thrusting her hips into the detective again.

"Please…" Maura begged.

Jane continuing kissing and sucking Maura's nipples as she slid a hand down Maura's body to the place where she had previously been holding. Instead of cupping Maura's wet mound again, Jane slid her forefinger the length of Maura's slit.

"Jesus!" the doctor hissed.

Taking her cue, Jane slipped her finger a bit deeper through Maura's slit, teasing Maura's opening before moving back up to her clit. Maura groaned, took Jane's hand and pushed it back down to where she wanted it.

"Of course you're demanding in bed, too," Jane joked, her breath catching as she entered Maura slowly.

Jane held her right hand on Maura's abdomen as she used Maura's wetness to glide in and out slowly. Maura's moaning was making Jane increasingly wet and aroused. She slipped one leg on the outside of Maura's leg and began using Maura's thigh to put pressure where she needed it. Leaning down, she kissed Maura deeply before trailing kisses down Maura's chest. Jane circled Maura's nipples before sucking on them again. The rhythm between them picked up and Jane inserted another finger inside her best friend.

"Fuck!" Maura's whelp was the single sexiest sound Jane had ever heard out of her best friend's mouth. Her reaction was to increase the thrusts of her fingers and graze Maura's nipples with her teeth.

"Jane…" Maura moaned, her hips matching the wild thrusts inside her and her hands tangling in Jane's mess of hair.

The mewl that Jane released as she started to feel Maura's walls clenching around her fingers was louder than any noise either woman had let go. Jane slipped in another finger and felt Maura shutter underneath her. Jane was grinding hard on Maura's thigh, her clit engorged and throbbing against the now slick skin she rode.

"God, Maur…" Jane moaned as Maura slid her hand down her thigh for Jane to grind against.

As Jane's clit reached the heel of Maura's hand, she was about to unravel. Sensing this, Maura forced her hips up to deepen the thrusts into her. With two additional thrusts, Maura's body seized, her walls clenching around Jane's long fingers. They both moaned indecipherable words as they came completely undone.

Jane slumped forward, her head on Maura's ample breasts, her fingers still inside Maura. She felt Maura's waves and then the relaxation of all of the inner muscles. She could feel her body matching Maura's.

"Oh," Maura purred, her walls allowing Jane's fingers to slide out.

Placing her soaked fingers on Maura's right breast, Jane shifted her weight off of Maura, lying on her side. She slung her left leg over Maura's legs. Jane nuzzled her face where Maura's shoulder and neck met. It was a position Jane had woken up in more than once when sharing a bed with Maura. Except, of course, she was dressed on those occasions and deeply embarrassed.

"If you tell me something about endorphins right now, I will tickle you to death," Jane rasped.

"It isn't physically possible to tickle someone to death," Maura chuckled. "However, hyperventilation can be fatal."

Jane tickled Maura just above her hipbone.

"Jane!" Maura squealed.

"I should have said endorphins or anything else even slightly scientific," Jane smiled, releasing Maura's hip.

"Here's something far from scientific: You, my friend, are very good at this."

Maura's hand reached up to lie across the hand Jane had on Maura's breast. She turned her head and glanced at Jane who was looking up at her with that look Jane reserved for only Maura. It told Maura everything she needed to know about how Jane felt about her. She knew that in those deep brown eyes was the kind of sincerity and love that she had not received from anyone else in her life. She pressed her lips to Jane's and hoped that in that kiss Jane felt the very things Jane's eyes made Maura feel.

"When do you have to go back?" Jane asked when the kiss had broken and she resumed nuzzling Maura's neck.

"When I can be productive. In other words, when I can sit at my desk without wanting to touch myself while thinking about or talking to you on the phone."

"In that case, you might not have packed enough clothes for as long as you'll be here."

"Who needs clothes?" Maura said coyly, her arm pulling Jane back on top of her.

"You, Ms. Isles, are putting that big brain of yours to work," Jane moaned when their breasts pressed against one another.

"Let's put the other parts of me to work…"

_-Finis-_


End file.
